1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to windscreen wiper devices for automobiles and more particularly to hybrid windscreen wiper devices.
2. Related Art
The majority of automotive windscreen wiper devices, or wiper blades, can be categorized as either conventional-style wiper blades (hereinafter referred to as “conventional blades”) or beam-style wiper blades (hereinafter referred to as “beam blades”). Conventional blades typically include an elongated wiper strip; at least one carrier element (also known as a flexor); and a frame structure with a connecting device for attachment to a wiper arm, a plurality of linkages and a plurality of claws. The carrier elements are generally linearly shaped when in a relaxed state, and the frame structure distributes a force from a wiper arm across the lengths of the carrier elements and the wiper strip while allowing the carrier elements and wiper strip to flex and conform to the curvature of a vehicle's windshield. This establishes a seal between the wiper strip and the windshield. The various components of the frame structure are typically connected to one another with a plurality of pins which are inserted through aligned holes in the different components and then deformed to establish permanent pivoting relationships between the different components.
Beam blades, in contrast to conventional blades, lack a frame structure. Instead, the carrier elements of beam blades are curved when in a relaxed state, and the connecting device is attached directly to the carrier element or elements. When a beam blade is pressed against a windshield, the curved carrier elements conform the wiper strip to the curvature of the windshield and press substantially the entire length of the wiper strip against the windshield to establish the seal between the wiper strip and the windshield. Beam blades also typically include one or more spoiler elements, which use a flow of air over the beam blade to apply a down force on the carrier elements and the wiper strip while the vehicle is in motion to further press the wiper.
Some wiper blade manufacturers have begun producing and marketing “hybrid blades” which include certain features from both conventional and beam blades. Such hybrid blades typically include a frame structure and a spoiler-shaped cover piece that is disposed over the frame structure. This gives the otherwise conventional blade the down force effect of beam blades. As with conventional blades, the frame structures of typical hybrid blades include multiple pieces that are pivotably coupled to one another with a plurality of deformed pins. However, the processes currently employed to couple these pieces to one another in such a way that they will not come apart during operation of the automobile may be time consuming and/or costly.